No one Loves me
by PinkParadise23
Summary: COMPLETE and EDITED! Sora is a 15 year old who has been bullied all his life by his classmates. Naminé loves him and she is his best friend. Sora loves Kairi but she is one of the bullies. Inspired by the film, 'Ronan's Escape' with a few changes by me... Sora x Naminé for a change :P Oneshot. Read if you want to know what happens, & please review! .


**A/N: Hello people! Just a while back, I was watching a short film called 'Ronan's Escape' and this film is about bullying, it is really sad :'( ****anyway I got inspired by the film to write this short fic about Sora.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only the storyline.**

* * *

In Destiny High, there were a lot of people and most of them had a lot of friends, except...

Sora, the 15 year old boy who was very nice in nature and extremely handsome. He had smooth, chocolate locks and ocean blue eyes that were exactly like, Destiny Island's sea.

However, he never realised that every boy in that school hated him. The only friends he did have was Roxas, his best friend and his cousin and Naminé, his classmate.

One morning, Sora went to the locker to get some of his books. As he struggled to open it, he heard laughs echo right behind him, one of them was Riku, a boy who always picked on Sora without any reason, he had turquoise eyes and shiny, silver hair and the other one was a girl with beautiful red hair and lavender eyes, called Kairi, Sora really liked her.

"Listen, LOSER, you don't belong here, stop staring at me, I have no interest in you, no one loves you! Just get lost dude." The auburn girl smirked.

"You bloody loser, Kairi is my girlfriend, just go and kill yourself, if you don't, well it will not be good for dear little Naminé! Haha, you have no right to be here, how dare you have the courage to write in your 'personal' diary that you love Kairi?!" Riku shouted

This made Sora break down into pieces emotionally, just how a piece of of glass would, the only difference was that it was emotionally.

The brunette's eyes were turning in to a pair of glassy blue orbs from all the emotional breakdown at once, he didn't want this, he stumbled backwards as soon as a fist came to his face. Along with that, Sora didn't realise that someone had untied his shoe laces, so he feel straight on his back with a bleeding nose, "What do you all want? Just leave me alone!" He defended, but failed as this ignighted the meanness in them even more.

"Awwww, is the little Sora scared?"

"Haha, look at his face! He's got acne! Ewww!"

"What would you expect from a gay guy like him?" Kairi said staring at Sora.

"Hahaha, Roxas isn't here today, so..."

"He's just a LOSER, he can't fight for himself! Haha!"

The whole gang started to laugh as the mean girls and jealous boys sneered at him.

Kairi knelt down beside him, "You look so pretty today Sora! Hahahah!" She smirked, "Guys, just beat him up, this is what a loser deserves!"

All the boys started to kick, punch and just tried to physically disable him...

"STOP!" A feminine voice screamed, this girl was around Sora's age and she sounded exactly like Kairi.

Everyone stopped and turned to see who that voice belonged to.

"N-N-Naminé?" Sora exclaimed as he struggled to talk...

Naminé was a blonde haired girl with beautiful ocean blue eyes that complimented her skin tone.

Her blue eyes pierced through everyone's eyes as she glared at them icily, she walked over to Sora, Sora was her best friend and she actually loved him.

Sora looked at her and smiled but he started to cough up blood, "Th-thank y-you" he said, still struggling to talk.

"You bloody-!" Kairi screamed but she got interrupted.

"Uh-uh, mind your language, Kairi, your dirty language might just lead me to revealing your dirty secrets..." Naminé threatened.

"Why do you care so much about this loser? No one loves him-!" Kairi got interrupted again as Sora became unconscious "I do!" Naminé snapped.

Everyone gasped, "You what?!"

A small chuckle came from Kairi's direction, "You love him? Ha! Losers love losers..."

"Buzz off! Loser this, loser that, you guys gotta learn new words,"Naminé snapped.

Loser, was the last thing everyone from the gang muttered before walking away laughing.

"Sora?" Naminé said panicking, "I need to take you to the nurse!"

Throughout that point, and while Sora was still unconscious, these painful words kept going through his mind,

_"What would you expect from a gay guy like him?"_

_"Why do you care about this loser? No one loves him-!"_

Kairi's words were the ones that had hurt him the most, he did not want to live anymore...

The room was really dark but Sora could see an angelic blonde girl sitting next to him, very concerned, she smiled as she saw him sit up and look at her.

"Sora!" She tackled him in to a loving hug.

"Hey Naminé, thanks so much! Why did you save me? I'm a loser, no one cares about me, no one loves me, so..."

He got cut off, Naminé hugged him again, "That's not true, I-I love you!"

Sora just sat there hugging her back, he didn't think that his feelings for her would change so quickly, he just looked at her as his friend, nothing else, "Naminé, I know, b-but..."

Naminé's blue eyes met his blue ones and she slowly lent in and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back, the worse part was, he didn't respond.

After a minute... Sora looked into her blue eyes...

"Don't let bullies ever bring you down, just because they say something, it doesn't mean that it is true, your parents love you, I love you, that's all that matters, bullies maybe human beings but they are usually heartless and cowardly, I know you don't love me but I'll always be there for you, that's what friends are for, right?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find someone who'll really love you, thank you Nams..." Sora mumbled, sadly...

~The next day~

Namine went to Sora's house, she saw his mother burst in to tears...

"Hel- what happened?!" Naminé asked really scared.

Sora's mother pointed to his room, still crying...

As Naminé went in to his room, she screamed. She saw a dead spikey haired brunette hanging from the ceiling with a letter on his bed... Naminé picked it up and started to read it to herself...

_Dear Naminé, Roxas & Mum,_

_Naminé, I know you'll be the first to read this but please forgive me, please show this to Roxas and mum as well :)_

_Both of you have been the bestest friends any one could ever ask for. I'm sorry I left you Naminé, after you told me you loved me, I felt like there is someone in this world who does love me but I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I love you too, I didn't realise..._

_Please forgive me for leaving you, I was blinded by Kairi but I guess, it's too late now :( Words really hurt..._

_I was told to kill myself, otherwise something really bad would happen to you, for me, your life is more important than my own, I love you! :)_

_Roxas, you're the best brother in the world, you have been there for me, always, please don't blame yourself and please do me a favour... :)_

_Take care of Naminé, I know you've always liked her, I was just between you two. I've been a curse on Earth all throughout my life... It's best I just leave it._

_Mum, you're the best mother in the world! I love you xx_

_Lastly..._

_Please be happy, this is my final wish :')_

_Love Sora xx_

* * *

Naminé was on the floor crying uncontrollably, she could hear his lovely voice in her head as she read the letter...

It was just too hard to move on...

* * *

**A/N: Very depressing... :( I just felt really sad when I watched that film. By the way, just incase you do not know, I have nothing against any of these characters, I really like all of them... :D**

**Moral: Stop bullying, words really hurt, there are times it may look like a joke but seriously, it doesn't only ruin the victim's life but also ruins the people who love him/her...**

**I've been bullied, I know how it feels, I'm still bullied every now and then ... Sometimes I felt like killing my self but things do get better :) So anyone who's bullied and are reading this, stay strong and be happy, and ignore them, they're not worth it :)**

**I'll stop rambling now... :P**

**Hehe :P anyway, please review! :D THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

**Bye x**


End file.
